lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Haruo Kajou
Haruo Kajou(霞城晴夫, Kajou Haruo) is a half saiyan half human hybrid living on planet earth, and the first and eldest son of the legendary yasai saiyan, Amranth. He is an accomplished black belt master of commercial kung fu and a skilled practitioner of traditional kendo forms, a child born from the yasai empires repopulation plan which was commenced on planet earth years ago, who has become one of the universes strongest. Haruo holds the title of The Super Saiyan God of Legend(伝説の超サイヤ人神, Densetsu no Sup Saiya-jin Goddo), a title which he inherited from his father amranth after surpassing the latter in all conceivable manners and expressions of strength. He, alongside Ryofu Takumi, are part of but a hand full of remaining living yasai clan saiyans whom are considered an extreme rarity in this ages known saiyans, even with the rarity of saiyans as is. Even to this date, Haruo continues his job as a defender of the universe, acting as a champion of the kaioshin and traveling the far reaches of otherworld and the depths of space in the world of the living, weeding out potential evils and villains whom oppress the innocent. Because of this he has gained a significantly following of worshippers and those whom praise him throughout the universe. When he is not patrolling the universe or is given missions by old kai and kibitoshin he spends his time constantly training and making himself endlessly stronger than anything he was previously so as to make sure he is constantly prepared and never outclassed no matter what kind of threat comes into his particular corner of reality. Over all, Haruo lives up to his status as the one true super saiyan god and a truly divine, inspiring, and just being whom hunts down and slays all evils in the universe and stands up for those who cannot stand up for themselves, coming full circle and carrying on the mantle of his spiritual transmigrant, galick, sage of the yasai saiyans and the original super saiyan god of legend who fought for the innocent on planet plant countless years ago. Appearance Haruo is a tall, slender and athletic invidual who relies more upon his expansive reserves of ki rather than his physical constitution to do damage to his foes. He has dark, dull red/brown hair which is messy in style and a fair complexion. He wears a variety of different clothing due to his ability to perform the magic materialization of the kai's and the kaioshin alike. Haruo typically wears a somewhat ninja-like traditional battle gi which is colored crimson, orange, and red. This is reference to his status as the super saiyan god of legend, which publically announces his status as such to onlookers. His gi is characterized primarily by the dark crimson red, traditional samurai's shihakusho which he wears on his upper body, and the traditional, open bright red martial arts pants underneath. The blue boots, arm bands, and undershirt he wears were once weighted, though he no longer has any use for weighted clothes due to the fact it is extremely rare for him to ever have to use them, in comparison to the other methods of extreme traning he constantly undergoes.After perishing permanently and going to live with kibitoshin and old kai on the sacred world of the kai's, Haruo adopts a strikingly elaborate new outfit. He retains the dark crimson red coloring of his outfit but wears a unique suit of magically materialized fabric and light armor topped off with a helmet which conceals his identity. This is due to the fact he is constantly called back to the realm of the living to assist the lookout crew in fighting various evils and enemies which threaten the balance of peace. Naturally, the outfits color and general appearance compliments his signature status as the super saiyan god of legend, and looks most illustrious and outstanding once he engages his extrarodinarily powerful super saiyan god transformation while in the heat of battle, complimented by the fiery lightning of his aura of godlike ki. This outfit has since become the staple of his appearance and the primary characterization of his individuality while in the universe. However, it is extremely rare for haruo to ever wear his advanced battle suit while in otherworld. Personality Haruo is a hybird of human and saiyan. He is rather ingenius in this regard and at the same time exhibits an exceptional lust for battle and is excited by the idea of a challenge to his power. He is brave to the point of almost being foolhardy, and never refuses a challenge regardless of how powerful his enemy may be. He is noted to have an extraordinary amount of will power which keeps him fighting and awake even after sustaining injuries that would have killed others like him long ago. Relationships History Lookout Debut After training extensively in the realm of the kais and receiving many different techniques and skills, haruo was permitted to go back onto planet earth, a place where he was originally forbidden from going. Haruo appeared on the lookout and introduced himself to kuzey and a few others. Shortly after he was challenged by hikari minato. They engaged in an expansive fight which damaged the lookout, as is the norm with business such as this. Haruo tested his skills against hikari and the two were evenly matched, quite startlingly ending the battle in a draw, though the two of them didn't increase their powers beyond their base forms. After this occurence haruo returned to the lookout once again from otherworld and began training in the room of spirit and time with hikari. This increased his power exponentially in an extremely short amount of time, allowing hikari to obtain a new and much more powerful form, meanwhile haruo himself got complete control over his default super saiyan transformations. Equipment Weapons '''Saikyo Benizakura: '''Haruo's signature weapon has been through many different trials and tribulations and has been destroyed a multitude of different times. After Benizakura was shattered on the first occasion, Haruo had this new and improved version of his katana fashioned by Kibitoshin through an act of magic materialization. It looks highly similar to the original benizakura save for the fact it has a completely black blade. This is due to the fact that its blade is composed primarily out of raw katchin, the most dense and enduring metal in the known totality of the universe. It is also imbued with a number of magical charms which buff its cutting ability, durability, and sharpness to extraordinary heights, making it one of the most powerful weapons in the entre universe. Haruo claims that he had this weapon created so as to pay tribute to where he came from as a martial artist and show the respects to his deceased martial arts teachers whom got him started in the ways of the sword when he was a just a mere boy. As always, shin benizakura is a weapon which lays strapped onto haruo's back, the handle part of it stationed at his right shoulder, ready to be unsheathed and deployed in the midst of combat at any given moment. After being tested against hikari minato's blade of the gods, Benizakura was severely damaged. Realizing he had to upgrade his weapon even further, Saikyo Benizakura was born in Shin Benizakura's Place. This new benizakura is a conceptual sword. Basically, it does what it says on the label - it cuts by bringing harm to the concept that meets the edge of its blade. However, it only works on physical concepts. Skills Martial Arts Skill '''Basic Fighting Prowess: '''Haruo is one of the single most skilled fighters in the entire universe. He has learned an extremely wide variety of different forms of martial arts and techniques from an equally enormous roster of skilled teachers and masters of martial arts, including various kai's, kaioshin, and even kibitoshin and old kai themselves just to name a few. Haruo has always demonstrated an enormous degree of raw underlying talent, something which he has been aware of and has worked har to make sure that he draws out the absolute pinnacle and zenith of power and skill from his raw talent. His prowess in all forms of martial arts whether they be close or long range are absurdly close to second to none, having maintained his training even after passing away and joining the ranks of the otherworld fighters. Haruo's fighting style is a unique and fluid blend of a multitude of different martial arts styles which find their base in kung fu, the first real form of fighting that haruo ever really applied himself to learning, and since then, his knowledge and application of various fighting styles and techniques and converged into a single unique fighting style which has been modified and improved to his liking. '''Pressure Point Combat: '''Haruo specializes in pressure point combat. He most commonly performs pressure point combat with the tips of his fingers, performing deceptively small and quick strikes which don't appear to do any real damage to his opponents. However, once his attacks make contact, he has the ability to completely shut down, and evend destroy the limbs and bodies of his opponents by striking their weak points and rendering their ability to fight back completely useless. By performing extremely quick strikes on the bodies of his opponent and using an extremely precise level of attack force, haruo can completely disable an opponent and even knock them out entirely by taking advantage of the weak points on their physiology. This allows him to end fights extremely quickly, sometimes before they ever even start, against opponents that may be considerably stronger than he is. Swordsmanship '''Kendo: '''From simple kendo to a style of swordsmanship that can only be considered completely and utterly native to him, Haruo has been trained in countless different swordsmanship forms and techniques. While studying under the kaioshin whom specialized in the realm of the sword, haruo has advanced his swordsmanship by leaps and bounds, to the point where he may very well exceed the aforementioned kaioshin in swordsmanship skill all together. His swordsmanship level at this juncture can only be described as simply divine, beyond surgical in terms of precision and finesse. Coupled with his signature katana sword, Shin Benizakura, haruo is easily one of the most deadly practitioners and devotee's of the blade ever to have come about in the history of the entire universe. Ki Manipulation '''Kaioken: '''Extensive mastery of the kaioken, and freedom to develop his own variations and powerful unique manifestations of the technique have granted haruo the right to call himself one of the most ingenius and talented practitioners of the kaio technique. Haruo's development of his own personal kaioken as well as the unique applications of it allow him to call it a true trump card the likes of which may even overshadow his super saiyan transformations. He is quite easily capable of multiplying his ki by the hundreds at this current point in time without feeling any fatigue or negative drawbacks, maintaining the taxing technique for extended periods of time. However, haruo typically refrains from performing the kaioken technique until is forced into a corner, preferring to be made to cycle through his roster of super saiyan transformations before having to resort to kaioken, as he personally believes usage of the technique in such a manner is more beneficial in this regard. General Combat Skills '''Four Witches Technique: '''Sprouting an extra pair of arms allows Haruo to overwhelm his opponents with an entirely new set of attacks. It is commonly used with his ability to materialize more copies of his patented benizakura katana, providing a deadly wall of both attack and defense at the same time. Like all of his techniques, this seemingly weak and run of the mill ability had been transformed into a powerful combat technique which can be used as a deadly means of fighting, especially consdering the extensive martial arts training that haruo has had throughout the course of his life. '''Kaikai: '''The instant movement technique of the kaioshin is Haruo's to manipulate and command whenever he desires. As shown in his battle against hikari minato, Haruo is an extensive and splendid master of the technique to the point he can perform it to easily outpace even the most deadly of attacks and even go as far so as to fuse it with his attacks allowing him to mercilessly attack and barrage his enemies from all sides at seemingly the same time by controlling and manipulating his body to appear at perpetually different spaces at extremely high speeds. Aside from simply manipulating his own body and traversing extremely great distances, Haruo also has the ability to change where his attacks will appear, confusing and startling his opponents by teleporting other objects to different points in space. '''Telekinesis & Mind Reading: '''Through ki haruo accomplishes the ability to read and connect with the minds and thoughts of others. He is capable of doing this over extremely long distances. This skill was first learned from king kai, and has since been expanded upon since haruo's training under the other kaio and kaioshin alike. He is capable of using the power of his mind - and his ki as a medium - to forcibly manipulate and control people and objects in his surroundings, having the ability to quite easily move and manipulate them without so much as willing it to happen. '''Omniscient Vision: '''Arguably one of haruo's most fearsome abilities. A legendary technique obtained directly from old kai himself. Haruo has the ability to see and understanding anything and everything in the universe. This allows him to immediately obtain knowledge from any given source or extensive understanding over any event regardless of how obscure or well kept it may be just by focusing on the subject at hand. His omniscient vision is said to surpass even old kai himself in this regard, and gives him a ridiculous advantage in the midst of battle, though for whatever reason, he typically refrains from using his omniscient vision in the midst of battle. Magic Catalogue '''Magic Materialization: '''Learned directly from kibitoshin. Haruo has the ability to create anything from nothing, allowing him to literally will objects of various different shape, size, and technological advancement into existence. He has shown the ability to employ magic materialization in the midst of combat, having the ability to perform it to the extent that he has developed a practical use for it in the heat of battle. More commonly, haruo will perform this technique to restore ripped or damaged clothing, or repair his sword in the extreme situation that it becomes damaged. Through the implementation of his ability to summon up mass and form from nothing, Haruo has the ability to will katchin, the hardest metal in the universe into existence. '''Transmutation: '''Haruo is capable of manipulating the fundamental structure of objects in his surroundings and transforming them into entirely different things. In this regard he is capable of extraordinary acts of destruction and unmaking, through either touching an object physically or striking the opponent or object in question with his ki, the latter of which is the most used method of transmutation, being equated to the monster majin buu in this regard. Reality Manipulation '''Portal Creation: '''Haruo is capable of creating portals to various different locations through the universe. Though this aspect of the ability is overshadowed by his technique of instant movement to any location throughout the universe. He more commonly utilizes his ability to create and manipulate portals to attack his enemies across space or drag them through, in a fashion highly similar to that of janemba. By creating portals, haruo is capable of transporting large masses of objects or opponents long distances which can prove to be a startlingly powerful and deceptively mighty ability especially when he is pressed for time or driven into a corner in a fight. Transformations Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan God Creation & Conception Influences Quotes Trivia Category:Saiyans Category:Pages added by NeoCatastrophe Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles